Boston's Own Hope: Hope and Faith
by Faith In Eliza
Summary: POST Chosen [Faith goes back to Boston in search of her daughter.] FINISHED...FINALLY!
1. A Stranger At The Door

'Kay guys, bare with me on this. Please send in reviews,   
  
this is my first and I've been working on the beginning (editing/revising).  
  
I OWN ERIN, HOPE, AND BENJI! LAY OFF!@#$%^&*()  
  
Everything's pretty much the same, Faith came, Faith went,  
  
Faith came back, Faith left...again; And then she came back. To help  
  
Buffy. And now that Sunnydale's gone, she's gone back HOME. Boston; yep.  
  
She left for her birthplace to reunite with something...could it be an old   
  
friend? Could it be...a child; Did something happen that made it worth coming  
  
back?  
  
So this is how it goes.  
  
Faith sighed as she walked quickly down Bexley Road. The houses were familiar, very familiar.   
  
The envelope she held in her hand was the letter she had recieved while in jail, not knowing how her   
  
friend had gotten the address.   
  
She stopped and looked down at the envelope.   
  
"3222," she said to herself, looking up at the address she was standing at.  
  
3222; this was it.  
  
Faith walked up to the house and breathed in deeply.  
  
  
  
"Faith," The woman had said, welcoming the young girl inside the house.  
  
"Erin, I-" Faith looked up; she was crying. "I don't know what to do,"  
  
Erin hugged the brunette and walked her into the great room.   
  
"Now, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to Faith.  
  
"I'm only 17..." she exclaimed. "And I have a baby-" She cried harder.  
  
"Where?" Faith handed over the bundle in her arms.   
  
"I don't know what to do," Faith said. "I-I can barely take care of myself,   
  
let alone a child."  
  
Erin unrapped the blankets and saw the most beautiful baby.  
  
"Well," she said. "let's talk over tea."  
  
She bit her lip as she knocked on the door.  
  
'Don't be afraid if she doesn't remember,' a friend had said.  
  
A little girl swung open the door and squealed, "Mommy!"  
  
Faith broke out into a smile, "Yes-"  
  
A woman walked up behind the young child and picked her up.  
  
"Hello," she said, startled.  
  
"Hi," Faith replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"It's me, Erin." Faith smiled, almost chuckling. "Faith,"  
  
"Faith?" Erin asked. Faith nodded, smiling.  
  
Erin used her free arm to hug Faith and invited her in.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Faith said the the little girl.  
  
"Hope," Erin said to the clueless child. "This is daddy's Slayer, Faith."  
  
Daddy's Slayer. It stung Faith's heart as if a bee had come up and stung her.   
  
Daddy had been her watcher.  
  
"Hi Daddy's Slayer, Faith!" Hope said, waving.  
  
"Let's sit down," Erin led the way into the failiar grat room.   
  
She put Hope down onto the peach suede couch and sat down next to her.  
  
Faith sat down in the large matching chair and said, "I like what you've done with the place,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mommy," Hope finally said. Erin looked at the little girl.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go play with Benji?"  
  
"Go ahead," Erin replied.  
  
Hope slid down off of the sofa and ran down a hall.  
  
Faith watched as the little girl joggedd away.  
  
"She's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How old is she now?"  
  
"four," Erin said.  
  
"I've been away for a while,"  
  
"Five years is a long time, Faith."   
  
"Five years of my life I will always regret." Faith said, harshly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went evil, three comas, run-ins with Angelus, I became a fugitive..." She looked down.   
  
"And I denied that I was needed anywhere else."  
  
"Wow," Erin said. "I'm glad you've come back," She smiled. "You did right doing so."  
  
"Erin," Faith frowned. "I came back for my daughter."  
  
Tee Hee, left you off at a "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENEDS NEXT" place, huh?  
  
I just wanted to know what everyone thought before I spend a lot of time on this story.  
  
So If You like it, tell me by sending in a review. 


	2. The Call

"Price, Welsey Wyndom." Faith said into the telephone. She collapsed onto Hope's bed. Faith chuckled; his name was funky.  
  
The operator transferred her to Welsey's apartment.  
  
  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Buffy lay on Wesley's leather couch, her eyes glued to the television.  
  
Wesley ran from his office to the living room, answering the phone.  
  
"Hello," He said. "This is Wesley."   
  
  
  
"Hey Wes," Faith smiled. It was nice to hear his voice again. "Is uh, Buffy around, I really  
  
need to, you know, chat."  
  
"Ah, yes, girl talk."   
  
"Exactly." She replied.  
  
"Hold on," He put the phone down.   
  
Faith eyed the photos on Hope's bedside table and picked up a framed one of a young brunette.   
  
As she looked more closely, she saw herself.   
  
Buffy grunted as Wesley pulled her off the couch from her drama.   
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey, B!" Faith said. Buffy shot awake and alert.  
  
"Faith, are you okay? where are you-"   
  
"Buffy," Faith interrupted. "I'm fine. I just...need a little help. Actually, a lot."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded. With her shakey hands, she grabbed a pen and tore off a peice of   
  
paper from one of Wesley's sketchbooks.  
  
"You have to come to me, though. I can't leave here."  
  
"Okay, Faith. Just tell me where you are."  
  
"Fine, here's the address, I'll explain when you arrive." 


	3. Arguments

"Be careful." Angel said.   
  
"I will," She kissed his cheek, grabbing her bookbag from his grasp and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Call me when you arrive," he said.   
  
"I will, Angel." Buffy replied, looking into his dark eyes.   
  
  
  
"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT 668 LOS ANGELES TO BOSTON." An anouncer said.  
  
"That's me." she tried to smile.   
  
Buffy hugged him once more, tightly, then left, jogging to the gates; not even looking back.  
  
  
  
"There she is," Faith smiled, pointing to a blonde coming in through the gates. "There's Buffy!"  
  
Erin nodded. Hope cocked her head in the usual confused way.  
  
"B!" Faith hollered. Buffy saw her and walked over. She hugged her Slayer Sister and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Faith." She said.  
  
"Erin, Hope, this is Buffy;" Faith introduced. "She's the good Slayer."  
  
"Hi Good Slayer," Hope waved. "Wait, does that make you bad?"   
  
  
  
Erin had left them, taking Hope out for an afternoon walk.  
  
Faith and Buffy had stayed behind, sitting in the great room, chatting away.  
  
"So, how have you-"  
  
"Good." Faith said. "You?"  
  
"Peachy, only, since it's fall, I guess...apple-y?" Buffy said. They both chuckled a little.  
  
"So, what's the scoop. Why do you need me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have a problem." She swallowed hard. "Remember when I came to Sunnydale? The first time?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, I had come from Missouri, duh. My watcher, Erin's husband was killed. But before I left, I had a baby girl.  
  
I was only 17, so what was I going to do with a kid?"  
  
"So you gave her to Erin, and Erin named her Hope." Buffy finsihed for her.  
  
"Yeah." Faith looked down. "But now I want her back."  
  
"Taking a child away from it's mother is just-" Buffy argued.   
  
"I know!" Faith said. I'm just ready to have her back. I have an apartment with you, safe, all la-de-da; I am more responsible-" Buffy gave   
  
her a 'Yeah, right' look. "It's just...every morning I woke up and I would picture the sleeping baby that had once slept in my arms."  
  
"Okay, well, it's wrong." Buffy said, sitting back.   
  
"Whatever, B." Faith sighed. 


	4. JiPpEd

Erin looked happy the next morning, dressed in an expensive looking suit.  
  
"Good morning," Hope said, pouring herself some more cerial.  
  
"Yo," Faith said, slurping up her own cerial.  
  
Erin cleared her throat. "Faith, I'm guessing Buffy is still asleep."   
  
"Yeah," She said, swallowing. "B's a hard sleeper."  
  
"Well, I have to go into work for a couple of hours. Will Hope be okay here?"  
  
"Yup." Faith said. "It'll give me and Punk a little time to catch up, you know, read the comics, watch T.V." She playfully  
  
punched Hope's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!" Hope grinned between bites of breakfast.  
  
"Yes," Erin corrected. She looked down at her watch. "I'll be home in a few hours."  
  
She walked over to hope and kissed her head, power-walking over to the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hey!" Faith chuckled. "What about me?" Erin came by and patted Faith's head.  
  
When Erin had left, Faith leaned over and said to Hope, "I always get jipped."   
  
Hope laughed out loud and finished up her cerial, her eyes catching Faith's tattoo.  
  
"Ooo!" She squealed. "Pretty thing-y!"   
  
Yeah," Faith said smiling. "A pretty thing-y that you'll never get."  
  
Buffy sleepily walked down the stairs, yawning as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Yo," Faith said, chewing a mouthful of CoCo Puffs.  
  
"Yo!" Hope immitated.  
  
"Hi..." Buffy said. She wanted to smack Faith, but she had missed that old habit from the Slayer she hadn't seen since the end   
  
of Sunnydale.  
  
"I'm CooCoo for CoCo Puffs!" Hope giggled. She was obviously suger-high.  
  
"Alright! Who wants to watch some MTV?" The brunette said.  
  
"I want to watch Blue's Clues!" Hope said, ploppign down onto the couch and turning on the televizzle.  
  
"MTV!"  
  
"Blue's Clues!" Hope screamed.   
  
Buffy listened to their pow-wow, searching the cabinets for a bowl.  
  
"Ah ha!" she said in success.   
  
"Godsh B, why not add a little 'Toyota Jump' to that?"   
  
"Chill out F."   
  
"Yeah! Chill out F!" Hope mocked.  
  
"See Hope, never end up like me. I'm always getting jipped." 


	5. Secrets and Plans

An...Initiative?  
  
Silently, Erin loaded a gun in her office.   
  
All around her, people dressed exactly like her -in black- were skittering around   
  
everywhere.   
  
She put the gun down and tied her long hair back.   
  
A Beat.  
  
Then, she picked the gun up and looked at it. "This is for you, Faith."  
  
And she shoved it down into her boot.  
  
Walking down a small isleway, she reached a small conference room and entered, standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
A man spun around from facing the wall to Erin.  
  
It was Riley Finn.  
  
"Special request, Sir."  
  
"Go on." He replied, Looking her over.  
  
"Well, it has to do with Faith." She said.   
  
And he grinned.  
  
  
  
Faith sighed awfully loudly as she flipped through an old Victoria's Secret magazine.   
  
She tilted her head backwards to see the clock.  
  
"Oh come on, Erin!" she said.   
  
It was around 9, and everyone was getting hungry.  
  
The phone suddenly rang, and Faith jumped for it.  
  
"Yo,"   
  
"For goodness sakes, Faith, don't answer the telephone like that!" Erin replied on the other line.  
  
"People might think a mob is living with me."  
  
"Oh, hell-o!" Faith chuckled. "This is Boston! There's mobs everywhere!"   
  
Silence.  
  
"So um, everyone's getting hungry and grumpy, and these Vicki magazines are getting too-"  
  
"Why don't you guys go out to that new pizza parlor, it's one right around the block. Hope's been begging   
  
me to order it." Erin said.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Faith balanced the phone on her shoulder and searched her pockets for money. She found some   
  
and pulled it out.  
  
20 Bucks. The new bill.  
  
"Heh, Tacky." Faith said aloud.  
  
"Excuse me?" Erin asked.  
  
"Oh, the new 20's. I think they're tacky."  
  
"So do I." Erin paused. "So why don't you go out for pizza and I'll be home later."  
  
  
  
Erin hung the phone up and spun around in her chair.  
  
"Alright Mr. Finn," She smiled. "Send out your boys."  
  
  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go get the pizza." Faith yelled upstairs.   
  
"Okay!" Buffy and Hope replied in unison.  
  
"Yahtzee!" Buffy said, faintly.  
  
Barely, Faith heard Hope's response, "Shut up!" pause. " Wait-No! I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Faith!" Buffy called.   
  
"Yeah!" she replied.   
  
"I'll get the pizza," Buffy said. Faith smiled and threw her jacket over a chair.  
  
"Thanks B." she whispered.  
  
  
  
The air of Boston was smoky, yet fresh. Buffy smiled as she walked through the busy city.  
  
It was all good.   
  
She had found Faith.  
  
The ally grew dark and she walked a little faster.  
  
Three guys jumped out suddenly; guns, knives, even stakes.  
  
I knew it, she thought. Even Boston has evil things.  
  
"Bring it on," she said suddenly.  
  
A bullet barely got her leg, and she did a back handspring, then got into her 'Super-Buffy Fighting Position'.  
  
"Godsh," She said sarcastically. " Didn't you boys ever learn that violence isn't the answer?"  
  
  
  
When Faith had spotted immediatly the photo beside Hope's bed -the one of herself- she had begun to wonder the story  
  
Hope knew.   
  
"Ha! I Yahtzeed you!" Hope grinned.  
  
"What-?" Faith grew angry, but she kept her anger down. "You little demon!"  
  
She lunged for Hope and tickled her.  
  
When she finally quit, she asked the question.  
  
"Hope, who's that girl in the picture?"  
  
"You, silly!" she giggled.  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Erin," the little girl replied.  
  
Erin called the house, in hopes of Buffy answering, but instead, Faith answered.  
  
"Yo," she said into the phone.  
  
"Faith," Erin said, shocked. "I thought you were out getting pizza."  
  
"Yeah," Faith replied. "B decided to go out and get it; to give me and Hope a little time together alone."  
  
Erin breathed in heavily, growled in silence, and hung up.   
  
Her plan hadn't worked.  
  
She called Riley and put him on intercom.  
  
"Mr. Finn," she said. "Plan B." 


	6. All For Pizza

Buffy banged her head again Bad Boy #1's. He fell to the ground, but Bad Boy #2 appeared and withdrew a stungun.  
  
"Hey! that's not fair!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
She double kicked him and flipped over the Bad Boy.  
  
But...  
  
Bad Boy #3 just had to pop out.  
  
He came up behind her and shoved her to the ground. #2 straddled Buffy and put his hands around her neck and began to choke her-  
  
"Faith!" she tried to scream.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Faith gawked at Hope.  
  
"You...knew about me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Hope replied.  
  
  
  
"Faith!" Buffy screamed again.   
  
The men finally started to back off.  
  
"She's not our girl." and they ran.  
  
Buffy lay in astonishment.   
  
She began to get up and felt arund her neck for any bruising.  
  
Nothing...at least, yet.  
  
She smelled pizza.   
  
"Pizza..." She looked around the corner and saw Boston Pizza.   
  
"What do you mean, Plan B?" Riley asked madly.  
  
"Somehow, someone else went instead of Faith." Erin replied. "I called home and Faith answered."   
  
"Bummer." Riley stood up from his chair and began to walk out of Erin's office.  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed. "What do I do?"  
  
"Do you have a gun?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then use it."  
  
Erin stood in shock.  
  
"Faith! Hope!" Buffy called. "Pizza!" Buffy slid the pizza onto the counter and looked thorugh the cabinets for first aid and icy-hot.   
  
Nothing. She growled silently and started to get paper plates adn cups out.  
  
"Hope!" She yelled. "Faith!"  
  
Then the usual sounds of feet pounded down the stairs.  
  
"Hey B!"   
  
"Hey guys."   
  
Faith's brow creased when she saw how injured the Slayer was.  
  
Buffy shook her head and mouthed, Tell You Later.  
  
Faith nodded and picked Hope up.   
  
"Want some grub?"  
  
"No!" Hope giggled. "I want pizza!"   
  
The Brunette Slayer laughed and put the girl down on a barstool.  
  
  
  
Faith awoke suddenly to a screaching noise coming from the lower level of the home. She threw the covers off herself and got out of bed.   
  
The Slayer yawned and pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ears.   
  
She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Too early," She mumbled. Silently, she squinted to see if Buffy was in the bed next to hers.   
  
Only, no one was there.  
  
Her forehead wrinkled in concern.  
  
She tip-toed out of the room and walked over the threshold of Hope's bedroom.  
  
Her little girl wasn't in the bed.  
  
She grew into panic, spinning around and running through the hall over to Erin's bedroom.  
  
Nothing, no one.  
  
The horrible screaching noise came from downstaris again.  
  
Faith grasped the railing tightly as she walked cautiously down the staircase.   
  
She heard the noise again, louder.  
  
"H-Hello?"   
  
She turned the corner into the kitchen as the noise became a sound like nails sliding down a chalkboard.  
  
She saw the basement door open, light coming from room.  
  
She searched all the drawers for the silverware and found a steak knife.  
  
Faith was vigilant as she walked down the long, narrow passageway silently.  
  
The sound was unbarably loud now, and she turned the corner quickly to see- 


	7. She Did It

"Erin?" Faith said. "What-"  
  
Erin looked up with an evil grin.  
  
It was then Faith knew what she was doing.  
  
The woman was sharpenign knives and loading pistols.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"   
  
"Oh, just getting ready to kill you." Erin went back to sharpening.  
  
"Cool." Faith said, sliding the knife she had into her back pocket. "Where's the gang?"   
  
"Who?" the blonde asked.  
  
"You know, Buffy, Hope...?"  
  
"Oh, them." Erin sighed. "Chloroform knocked them out."  
  
"That's pleasant." Faith growled. She stepped toward Erin.   
  
"I hope you know I have 8 guns, 17 knives, and 12 more bottles of chloroform that can and will kill a person."  
  
"No, I did not know that." Faith said. "Maybe that's what I get for not finishing school.  
  
Erin stopped sharpening and turned the machine off. She stood up and snatched a gun.  
  
"Violence doesn't solve anything." She eyed the gun in Erin's hand.  
  
"No, but you've gone soft. See, I know that you won't kill me. The blood on your hands- It scared you, didn't it? Try havign your husband sent to you in three peices."   
  
"Erin, I couldn't just stay. Kakistos would have killed me too!"   
  
"You deserved it."  
  
Faith didn't reply. she just stood there.  
  
"You're right." She finally said. "You, are right." Faith chuckled. "All this time, ever since I had left Jake there, I had remorse. I killed. I was rouge. If I had just let Angeleus kill me, it would have all worked out." Faith wetted her lips and shook her head. "It would have all worked out for you."  
  
Erin ran over a slammed Faith into the brick wall of the basement. The grasp on the Slayer's neck was tight, and Faith gasped for air.   
  
"I'm stronger than I was, little girl." she growled. "I've been preparing for this moment for years." Erin loosened her grip a little bit. "That one day you'd show up on my doorstep to take away the Angel sent to me from God."  
  
She looked directly in Faith's eyes.   
  
That, in which Faith hated, made her blink and look away.  
  
"Well you know what?"  
  
"What's that?" Faith rasped. She slid her arm behind her and slwoly withdrawled the knife.  
  
"I'm not letting you take anything else of mine."  
  
Faith griped the knife hard. Then she dropped it; purposly.  
  
And she did it.  
  
Faith let Erin win.  
  
Note From The Author:  
  
Boston's Own Hope: (1) Hope and Faith was part 1 of the 4 Part Boston's Own Hope Trilogies. got2havfaith will try to get Part 2,  
  
Lost All Hope, finished before February 2003. As for the others, they'll come. 


End file.
